A princess for my birthday!
by WonderRand
Summary: "A princess!" The purple-haired child had exclaimed. "I want a princess for my birthday!". Today was the 31st of July, just like that day. A lot had changed in nineteen years, but he had still wanted his princess, and only her. A collection of Gakupo x Luka one-shots.
1. A princess for my birthday!

Author's note: I wrote this _reeeeal_ quick as a birthday gift for Gakupo but I didn't have time to publish it earlier. I hope you like it. this could turn into a collection of one shots if it got any reviews

* * *

"Gakupo dear" his mother said, combing his beautiful purple hair into a perfect ponytail "What is it that you would like the most as a gift for your birthday?". She honestly had no clue. The purple-haired child seemed to only care about aubergines out of all things. Why aubergines? Surely, she couldn't just get him an aubergine as a present, although she had planned to make him an aubergine-shaped cake to satisfy his weird interests.

The child paused for a moment, frowning, as he thought _really_ hard about the best present he could ask for."A _princess_!" Gakupo suddenly exclaimed. "I want a princess for my birthday for I am a prince myself!" The purple head said jumping up and down excitedly.

"A princess? as in a... doll?" The woman asked with a puzzled look, giving up on fixing her son's hair, and letting it flow like waterfalls over his tiny shoulders.

"No mother, a real princess! I want to marry a princess that suits a high-status prince like me". His mother couldn't help but sigh. this egoistic kid was definitely anything but normal, she thought to herself. Now where in the world was she going to find a princess for him...

Gakupo held back his tears as he recalled.

Today was the 31st of July, just like that day. A lot had changed in nineteen years, but he had still wanted his princess, and only her. So many things happened to take place on the 31st of July; today, he would become 25 years old, today would be the second anniversary of his engagement to Luka Megurine, and most importantly, today she would be in coma for the 365th day. She'd been absent for a _full year_ , his heart ached at the thought. How he'd missed her smile that used to be his own northern star, which had guided him all his life long.

On his previous birthday, a precise year ago, his beloved princess had suddenly fainted. Doctors were unable to give the correct diagnose for her case despite all the analyses and tests they had conducted.

Gakupo used to visit her hospital room everyday; he would comb her hair gently, put it into a beautiful braid and decorate it with flowers of all colours; he would sing for her all her favourite songs, and tell her how much he had missed her, and how awful life had been without her; he would ramble aimlessly on his job, their friends, and basically everything he could think of; he would pray to God all day long to save her; and he would eventually leave a peck on her cheek before heading back home at the end of the day. Her parents wouldn't let him stay over the night at her room, only they were allowed to do that.

However, all of that was over; Luka had apparently been referred to a hospital in a different country, and her parents had moved away with her, not bothering to inform him about their whereabouts at all. He had known for a long time that he was not their favourite person in the world -they had always thought of him as an irresponsible man unsuited for their daughter- but he had not known that they'd go that far.  
Where was Luka? Had she woken up? Was she still alive in the first place? All of that was unbeknownst to him.

Sometimes, Gakupo could almost hear his deceased mother asking him what he had wanted for a birthday present. "My _princess_!" he would say. "Mother up in heavens, pray to God with me for Luka to recover, to come back to me safe and sound-".

The knocking on his door brought him back to Earth. This was reality. His mother wasn't around anymore. He mentally slapped himself out of his daydream, and dragged his legs half-heartedly to answer the door. As it was slowly opened, he was surprisingly greeted with a charming pair of aquamarine irides, and the breathtaking pink hair of _hers_ , which graced her tiny waist. The lady threw herself into his arms as both of them sobbed with longing and joy. His princess had returned. Forever he would thank God for the bless sent to him on his birthday.

* * *

I'm not much of a writer, and yeah, my English sucks, but I hope you enjoyed this short thing. if you'd like more GakupoxLuka one-shots kindly leave me a review. thank you for reading.


	2. Hair dilemma

Author's Note: Okay, I decided to turn this into a set of one-shots that are unrelated to each others because I had a lot of mini-ideas jumping inside my head xD

this one is a light-hearted comedy-romance. sort of. do you like cheese? I like cheese.

* * *

at this age -fifteen-, Luka wasn't yet used to go shopping alone, she would usually go with her mother, but since it was only two days from prom, the very first prom she'd attend, and her mother was very busy with her job, she was almost forced to go with her purple-haired fellow who was two years older than her; she couldn't brush him off any longer, he was so persistent and hardheaded. He wasn't like...her boyfriend or anything, but he had confessed to her and asked her to accompany him to prom, and she had gladly accepted. She had liked him ever since they were little children, but it was only recently that she had acknowledged her feelings; things were still a bit awkward for both of them, and Luka's shy nature wasn't much of a help, therefore, shopping with him was going to be socially exhausting, and very cheek reddening. And what was she going to get? **_A dress_**. Luka's eyes widened in horror as a certain issue came to her mind.

Luka's cellphone vibrated in her pocket, announcing the arrival of her awaited shopping partner. No. She had been sincerely hoping that he would forget about it or just get busy with something else, but she knew it wasn't going to be simple like that, everything in the world was conspiring against her today. Soon after, the door was knocked rhythmically, it could only be one person; Gakupo. The pinkette welcomed him cheerfully, she couldn't help but forget about everything when he was around. He was dressed in a white shirt that embraced his torso, not too tight, not too wide, and black jeans; His purple hair was put into a loose ponytail that slided over his shoulder and chest; and like always, he had a sweet aroma of vanilla and what seemed to be eggplants. His sapphire irides flickered as his eyes fell upon Luka with her sakura-pink hair swaying around her beautifully every time she moved. The girl's cheeks started gaining a pink touch as he continued to stare so she offered him her hand to break his gaze, and he contently took it. Their fingers entwined as they walked out heading to the largest clothes store in town.

They were greeted by the shopkeeper's friendly tone as soon as they arrived. The store was crowded with high school students who were buying their prom attires as well. Still holding hands, the couple walked around the shop observing. There were all sorts of dresses; things for children, teens, and women; different coloures, shapes, and styles; a whole kingdom of dresses. Luka herself was amazed by all the beautiful designs she could see, but she tried to hide it as much as she could, however, the purple-haired guy was quick to notice her glances, he was sure she had been looking at that red dress.

"what do you think of this one?" Gakupo suggested pointing to a knee-length red dress with a ribbon on its waist.

frustrated to find an excuse, Luka shook her head fast and stood awkwardly in front of him to grab his attention from the dress "The coloure...the coloure doesn't suit my hair at all!". She was finally able to find an issue to complain about.

"if you think so." He answered her simply, walking away with her, looking for a second choice.

"here!" Gakupo exclaimed "How about this one?"

it was a black dress this time, decorated with a plenty of ribbons, frills, and other things that he wasn't sure what to name. This one was beautiful, and it would go with her hair.

"No no no!" Luka jumped refusing "It's er,...too sophisticated" She managed to find an excuse again "I don't like over-complicated stuff"

"okay" Gakupo agreed humming a song and walking with her searching for less sophisticated things.

"This! I can picture you in this! it'd be so perfect on you" The taller boy pointed to the knee-length, pearl-white dress in front of them, decorated with a bit of lace. it was rather simple, nonetheless he liked it a lot; it would bring out Luka's natural beauty and highlight her beautiful hair colour.

"That's a very good choice, why don't you try it out?" one of the ladies working in the shop suggested, as Luka fiddled with her hair shyly.

She really liked that one, it would have been the perfect dress for her if not for that one thing. Eventually, she was convinced -no, more like forced- to try it out by her annoying companion.

"Luka, would you please come out? it's been 20 minutes!" Gakupo who was waiting outside the fitting room asked with a slightly impatient tone in his voice.

"I...I-I can't! It d-doesn't suit me!"

"well, let me see" the boy requested, puzzled.

"Nooooooo please" Luka rather pleaded.

Gakupo couldn't understand what was wrong with her, he just stoned in his place, confused, but luckily that didn't last for long; the shop keeper herself decided to come and help. She slid the curtains of the fitting room open, to reveal a pink-haired little lady in a perfect-sized pearly white dress. She couldn't possibly look more mesmerizing.

"So what is it?" the shopkeeper asked, joining Gakupo in his bewilderment.

Luka's cheeks turned bright red before she slid the curtains closed again separating the shopkeeper and herself from the purple-haired boy.

"I-...I h-haven't...shaved b-before" The words burned her throat as she whispered them into the old lady's ear, trying to hide her legs with the shirt she'd been wearing before. She had not known that Gakupo had heard every word, and was barely able to hold back a laugh.

The shop keeper smiled at Luka in a friendly way, patting her head gently. "It's okay, young lady, that's nothing to be ashamed of, and there's always a first."

"So that's why I've never seen you in a dress before?" Gakupo managed to spit that out, laughing a little as he slid the curtains open, but the old lady before them shot him with death-glares.

"what sort of gentleman would laugh at his lady's issues you sack of eggplants! how rude!"she scolded.

Gakupo cleared his throat and walked towards Luka with an apologetic look on his eyes. Her aquamarine orbs were twinkling with tears of embarrassment but she didn't push him back.

"you are the most beautiful lady I've ever seen, your highness." He smiled at Luka, but she didn't respond.

"you see," He started "I'm not going to dislike you for a few tiny hairs, I'm not going to trade you for someone else, or stop wanting to go with you to the dance. I don't want to date you for what you look like; I want do date you for who you are. your beauty is a bounce though." He giggled, wiping her tears with a clean aubergine-scented tissue. The purple-haired boy smiled at her contently, his eyes forming beautiful crescents. The pinkette wrapped her arms around him and buried her wet-with-tears face into his chest. they were both relieved that they had nothing to hide from each others or worry about. Luka squinted happily as she received a kiss on her forehead from her gentle companion. she had determined to shave her legs once she got back home, not because she was afraid of not being accepted, but because she simply wanted to.

* * *

Okay. That was weird. Neither romantic nor funny. I'm sorry.  
Thank you for reading. I'd appreciate if you let me know what do you think about it. Even flames are welcome.


End file.
